Broken
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: When returning to Midgar, it seems like nothing is different about the old city he once lived in. But soon enough Cloud learns what things changed when he was gone, and the heart that had remained the same. CloudxTifa. More pairings in later chapters. AU.


**(A/N) I'm surprised I only have one Final Fantasy VII fic, seriously, I love that game... AND the movie. Yet only one fic? Pathetic I tell you! Anyways, so this is sort of a random fic. It hath spawned from listening to too much music I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters... I DO, however, own this storyline and plot... seeing how it IS an AU...**

The chilly breeze of winter blew into the nearly full room as Cloud swung open the door. He discreetly made his way over to the bar. He took a seat and looked in the direction of a small, non descript stage. On it was a young woman, her long brunette hair worn loose as it brushed against her thighs just beneath the hem of her short black skirt.

The clank of a glass slamming down on the counter snapped Cloud's attention to the bartender. "Hey," she said cheerily "we don't get to many visitors around this area, not too much to see."

"An old run down town never changes does it?" He looked at Yuffie recognizing her almost instantly. "Still a dismal place as ever..."

"And when we DO get visitors," Yuffie glared at him "they usually aren't so rude. What's your problem?"

A snicker came from the left, they both looked over to the man in his long red cape, "Run down towns don't change, but you'd be surprised how much the people in them do. But of course you're the same as ever." Cloud narrowed his eyes at Vincent, "Whatever," he turned back to Yuffie "Can I get something to drink?"

"Vincent," Yuffie asked ignoring the customer "Do you know him?" "Yes." Vincent looked up at her then switched his gaze back to Cloud, "You do too..." "Huh?" Yuffie squeaked in confusion looking at Cloud and eyeing him up and down. "I don't recognize y-..." she paused as her memory of him was triggered. "Cloud?" her eyes widened.

"Can I get something to drink?" he repeated, this time sounding aggrivated. "No!" Yuffie scowled at him "How dare you ignore me, we used to be friends!"

Cloud groaned and directed his attention back to the stage, and the beautiful sound coming from it. "Your shift is almost over, let's go." Vincent said flatly.

"But Barret hasn't come to take over yet." Yuffie said looking at the clock "Ugh he should've been here already..."It's fine." Vincent said standing up, "We can leave. Cloud will watch the bar until Barret arrives." "Alright. Let's go then.." Yuffie headed for the door.

Vincent leaned down and whispered into Clouds ear in a low voice "She's been waiting for you to return... good luck."

Cloud continued to obsereve her. Her long brown hair flowed back and forth as she slowly paced around the stage. Not once did she open her eyes, for that, he was glad.

"Didn't think I'd see your ass around here again any time soon." yet another interuption said, "You having fun gawking?" Barret poured a drink and held it out. Cloud spun around and took the glass. "Why's everyone giving me a hard time..." he groaned and pressed the ice cold glass to his lips and took a sip.

"She's singing for you, you know.." Barret said pouring himself something as well. Cloud listened more intently to the sad love song the soothing voice was singing. "She knows I'm here?" he asked curiously. "No," his friend replied "Not that I know of. But she always sings songs like that, for you obviously."

Cloud peered at her as she placed the mike back on to its stand and the room erupted with clapping and cheering. "For me?" Cloud echoed softly, barely audible over the sound of excitement filling the air.

"I don't know why you're here... but I suggest you make your time here worth it." Barret vanished behind a door into what Cloud guessed was a storage room.

An arm brushed against his as the seat next to him was taken. He didn't bother to look at her face, he knew who it was, he could sense her presence. He looked down at the ground trying to hide his face, though why he wasn't sure.

"Damn, Barret disappeared... I'm so thirsty..." she said panting a bit, tired from her intense preformance. She leaned her head against the counter and sighed. Cloud, looking out of the corner of his eye, observed her every feature.

"Hey Tifa, you were great tonight, what you up to later?" Cloud flinched as he heard the voice of the man approaching Tifa. "Leave me alone Reno.." she said spitefully, tapping on the little bell on the counter, hoping Barret would return soon.

"Ah come on babe, don't be like that." He leaned over Tifa, one hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, "Don't touch me." she hissed. Focusing on the door, trying not to look at the shadow lingering over her.

"But don't you remember..." he said in a seductive voice "how much fun we had last time.."

After that, everything happened in a flash, Cloud leapt up from his seat swinging his fist at Reno's gut. "Argh!" the force of the blow sent him flying and landing on the hard ground.

"Bastard..." Cloud whispered staring at the red haired man wallow in pain. Tifa gasped, her eyes wide, she stared in shock at him. "Cl.. Clou..." she stuttered as she tried to speak. "Tifa.." he realized what he'd done, he'd revealed himself. "Tifa... I.." he was speechless. What was there to say? The words "I'm sorry" just didn't seem to cover it...

She clenched her fists as she locked her eyes on the spikey haired blonde before her, she strained her eyes as she stared at him and her vision started to blur. She tensed as she held back the tears. Cloud hung his head in shame, so many things to say, yet nothing would come out...

Tifa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Cloud, "Cloud..." she whispered in a shakey voice, she tightened her grip as her tears began pouring out. "Cloud where the hell have you been?!" she yelled clutching onto his shirt crying into it. "Cloud I-" she sunk to her knees.

"Tifa?!" Cloud exclaimed grabbing ahold of her. "Ugh..." she moaned "I feel dizzy..." Cloud picked her up into his arms "Tifa?" he repeated.

"It looks like she's overwhelmed, not to mention exhausted." Aeris ran over and placed a hand on Tifa's forehead "Are you alright?" she asked worried. "I'm fine.." Tifa said breathing deeply "I just need to lay down.."

"Aeris?" Cloud looked at her. "Come on," Aeris commanded pushing through the gawking crowd "I'll show you the way to her apartment." Cloud obeyed and followed out the door.

Every once in awhile, as they hastened through the darkness, Tifa would try to argue that she was fine and Aeris would scold her for it. "We're here." Aeris said, forcing Cloud to take his eyes off Tifa's distressed face. They entered a small apartment and Aeris motioned toward the bed. "Set her there."

Cloud set her down gently and responded "Can you stay here to make sure she's-" "No." Aeris cut him off, "You'll take care of her... after all, you're the one she wants to see." she smiled and exited quickly. "But..." Cloud sighed and turned to face Tifa.

"It's alright if you don't want to stay here..." she rolled over and burried her face into her pillow. "No.." he corrected her "I do want to be here. I just didn't think..." his voice trailed off; he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Cloud..." Tifa said raising her head, a bit, to look at him "Come here." He said confused "What?". He cocked his head and gave her a questioning look. She crawled over and pulled him down next to her. She rested her head on his chest. "You're more comfortable than a pillow." she said in an almost happy tone. "Is that all I am to you?" he asked sarcastically causing her to giggle.

"Tifa," he pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing that soft pretty face "that song you were singing was beautiful... and so sad..." she closed her eyes and he continued "I'll make sure you'll never want to sing it again."

"It pays the bills..." she said flatly. "So does prostitution," he joked "but you're not doing that." She winced. "Tifa? Did.. I say something wrong?" he was startled. "No..." she said slowly "you seem to say all the right things."

**(A/N) Well, THAT was a bit more dramatic than I intended... but then again I also intended for this to be a one shot but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen, does it? Alright, you know the drill... you review, I update. Easy as that... now get to it!**


End file.
